


Cheveux

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Luna you can read it (l), M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Luffy est un jeune homme "légèrement" hyperactif. Law est un étudiant en médecine (très) sérieux. Leurs caractères sont comme le soleil et la lune ; opposés. Mais ils s'aiment.recueil Lawlu, moderne!UAChallenge du Sur votre 31 [1/31]
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soleil et Lune [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Kudos: 11





	Cheveux

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci est un recueil qui répond au challenge proposé par Almayen sur la page facebook Bibliothèque de Fictions. Je le reposte, il était à l'origine sur Fanfiction.net, mais je migre mes fics ici :)  
> Comme c'est un moderne!UA, je précise quelques petits trucs ;  
> Luffy a 19 ans et fait du Judo en pro. Il est entraîné par Jimbei (mais ce dernier sera plus mentionné qu'autre chose). Law est en étude de médecine, et a 24 ans.  
> Oh, et je voudrais dire un gros merci à Soraa qui m'a beaucoup aidée en me remotivant et en m'aidant à trouver le titre du receuil (et allez lire ses fics, elles sont tops !)  
> Bonne lecture !

Allongé sur le canapé, Luffy regardait la télévision, tentant de s'obliger à suivre le film. Il changeait régulièrement de position, tout en continuant de jouer sur son téléphone.

Lorsque qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée, les deux écrans perdirent touts leur intérêts, et le jeune homme se leva pour courir sauter dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.

-Laaaaaw !

Retenant un sourire, se dernier répondit à l'étreinte de son petit ami, tentant de ne pas partir en arrière. Heureusement, il était habitué à l'exubérance du jeune homme.

-Peux tu me laisser retirer mon manteau ?

-Nan. Je te garde un peu comme ça. J't'ai pas vu aujourd'hui et demain on pourras pas beaucoup se voir.

-Mais si. On se verra le soir. Quand tu auras battu tous le monde.

-Shishishi ! Ça vas être marrant !

Dans la vie de tous les jours, Luffy était qualifié d'hyperactif par tout son entourage, en particulier par son frère et par son petit ami, mais les veilles de compétitions sportives, c'était pire. Il trépignait d'impatience de pouvoir se battre, et avait du mal à se convaincre d'aller dormir, contrairement à ce qui était conseillé.

-Tu devrais aller dormir !

-Je t'attendais !

Cette fois, Luffy lâcha Law, le laissant enfin retirer son manteau et son bonnet. Puis, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le coin cuisine de leur appart, où ils firent réchauffer de quoi manger.

Lorsqu'ils se glissèrent dans leur lit, Luffy vint à nouveau se coller contre Law, qui répondit à son étreinte avec un léger sourire. Le plus jeune passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami, s'amusant une fois de plus de leur éternel désordre du au bonnet blanc à tâche noir que portait toujours l'étudiant.

-Tu veux pas qu'on aille regarder un film ?

-Tu sais que tu as une compétition importante demain et que Jimbei veux que tu sois en forme.

-J'ai pas envie de dormir ! C'est une perte de temps !

-Et bien moi, j'ai envie et besoin de dormir. Si tu veux passer du temps avec moi, je crains qu'il ne te faille dormir.

Luffy ronchonna un peu, avant de se blottir contre Law et de fermer les yeux. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Le thème suivant est "deux"


End file.
